Dites-le par écrit
by Lelouchka
Summary: Quand les Maraudeurs se font passer des petits mots en classe et ailleurs, les discussions dérivent rapidement. Il n'y en a malheureusement pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Recueil de très courts OS/Drabble plus ou moins indépendants. Parfois du Wolfstar.
1. Mutisme

Vous êtes des boulets. R

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. S

Normalement seuls les professeurs devaient être touchés par cette potion de mutisme. J

Il y a du avoir un problème vu qu'on est tous muets et qu'on doit communiquer par écrit. R

Oui, on sait, on s'est plantés. Mais avoue que c'est drôle quand même. J

Hahaha. Je suis mort de rire. R

Soit pas aussi sarcastique Moony. S

C'est vrai ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. P

C'est vrai qu'il y a un point positif, je n'ai plus à entendre les conneries que vous débitez 24 heures sur 24. R

Hé ! Je m'offusque. S

Offusque-toi tant que tu veux, tu ne peux pas parler. R

Je boude. S

Tu as l'air ridicule. R

On ne dit pas tout le temps des carabistouilles Moony… J

J'aime beaucoup ce mot James. R

Merci, j'en suis fier. J

Coléoptère c'est aussi un joli mot. P

J'aime bien éphémère. S

Tu ne boudes plus toi ? R

Moony, on est dans la même chambre, tu vois bien mon magnifique sourire. S

C'est moi qui aie le plus beau sourire les mecs. J

Que tu crois ! Tu as un sourire stupide. S

Celui-là c'est seulement destiné à Lily. P

C'est vrai que tu as un beau sourire James. R

Moony ! S

Ah ! Je le savais, je gagne ! J

Non. S

Si. J

Non. S

SI. J

NON. S

 _Et ainsi de suite…_

Putain, vous êtes relous même par écrit… R

C'est vrai que ça pique les yeux… Vous êtes obligés d'écrire en fluo ? P


	2. De l'art d'utiliser les post-it

_M. = Maraudeurs._

[Les post-it ne sont pas fait pour être trop long Sirius. Tu dois écrire des trucs courts. R]

[Chez moi tout est long. S]

[Et dur. S]

[Et large. S]

[Tu es désespérant. R]

[Jaloux ? S.]

[Que tu crois… R]

[Je peux vérifier alors ? S]

[Pervers ! R]

[Les mecs, vous pourrissez le mur là ! P]

[De toute manière c'est moi qui gagne. J]

[Venez alors. On va comparer. S]

[Tu es sérieux Sirius ? Oh putain ! R]

[Alors ? À votre tour. S]

[Je ne m'abaisserai pas à quelque chose d'aussi puéril. R]

[…]

[Bon. Je crois qu'on a trouvé le gagnant. R]

[La vache Peter ! S]

[Respect. J]

[C'est vrai que 20cm… R]

[C'est long pour une baguette. S]

[Ouais, mais c'est la mienne la plus puissante ! J]

[Vous êtes tellement immatures ! L]

[LILY ? M.]


	3. C'est lui qui a commencé !

_MM = Minerva McGonagall_

[Les mecs ! Arrêtez de rire, McGo vous fusille du regard. R]

[Mais c'est James qui dessine des bites sur mon parchemin ! S]

[C'est Sirius qui a commencé à dessiner des seins ! J]

[Peut-être mais moi ils sont beaux… Toi c'est à se demander si tu as déjà un pénis de ta vie… S]

[Et toi alors tu as en a vu beaucoup des seins ? J]

[Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois… S]

[Vraiment ? R]

[Raconte ! P]

[Si c'était en matant les filles dans les douches, ça ne compte pas. J]

[Zut. S]

[Pervers. R]

[Mr. Black, retenue ce soir. 20h. MM]

[Putain comment vous avez fait Madame ? J]

[Mr. Potter, retenu demain soir. 20h MM]

[Le pire c'est qu'elle continue à faire son cours. P]

[Les mecs ! Fermez-là. R]


	4. Désordre

[Arrêtez de balancez vos affaires sur mon lit, parce que vous savez que je les rangerai. R]

[Mais comme ça on n'a pas à le faire. S]

[Tu n'as qu'à pas les ranger. J.]

[Quelle idée d'être aussi manique. P]

[Et on sait que tu aimes ranger. J]

[Allez-vous faire foutre. R]


	5. Soupirs

[Je m'ennuie. S]

[Tout le monde s'ennuie avec Binns Paddy. J]

[Ça fait un bon slogan ! J]

[Un slogan est cessé donner envie de quelque chose, pas de repousser les gens. R]

[Tu ne suis pas le cours Mr le sérieux préfet ? S]

[Ce n'est pas facile avec tous tes soupirs Sirius. R]

[Tu préférerais m'entendre soupirer de plaisir ? Coquin va... S]

[Moony ! Retire le sort de mutisme ! S]


	6. Morpion

[C'est incroyable comment tout le monde s'ennuie dans les cours de Binns. J]

[Pas Moony, il doit avoir un super pouvoir. S]

[Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne le cours. R]

[Tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu ne veux pas arrêter de suivre le cours ? S]

[Étant donné que Pete s'est endormi et que vous passez votre temps à rire… R]

[…]

[Après avoir passé 10 min à compter les dalles au plafond, je m'ennuie toujours. Tu veux faire un morpion James ? S]

[Ceux que tu as eus ne te suffisent pas ? R.]

[Moony ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et c'est arrivé qu'une fois. S]

[Ça reste toujours aussi drôle. J]

[Le plus drôle c'était la tête de Mme Pomfresh. R]

[AHAHAHA ! J]

[En fait, je préférai quand tu suivais le cours Moony. S]


	7. Ivresse

[Les mecs, j'ai une connerie hier ? McGo me regarda comme si j'étais le diable. S]

[Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? R]

[En même temps avec tout ce qu'il a bu… J]

[Tu étais tellement drôle hier Sirius. P]

[Le vrai mot c'est ridicule Pete'. R]

[Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors ? S]

[Tu t'es foutu à poil et quand McGo est venu pour nous dire de la fermer, tu l'as demandé en mariage. J]

[J'en rigole encore ! R]

[Je veux mourir. S]

[Je peux vous y aider Mr Black. Retenue, demain 20h. MM]

[Vous croyez que je peux prendre ça comme une réponse positive à ma demande ? S]

[Irrécupérable. R]


	8. Quel professeur?

[Les mecs, quel est le prof que vous pourriez vous taper ? S]

[Tu es sérieux là ? R]

[Je suis sérieux. S]

[Cette blague ne se périmera jamais. S]

[Sérieusement, ce serait qui ? S]

[Pomfresh. R]

[Je n'en reviens pas de répondre à ça. R]

[C'est parce que le cours de Binns est d'un ennui mortel. J]

[Je suis d'accord pour Pomfresh. P]

[Ce n'est pas un professeur. S]

[Ouais, mais c'est la plus jeune. J]

[Et la plus mignonne. R]

[Le fantasme de l'infirmière… P]

[Tu dirais qui toi Sirius ? J]

[McGo. Pour savoir ce que ça fait de le faire avec une vieille. Et chez les hommes… Je sais pas… S]

[Hagrid ? R]

[Pour savoir ce que ça fait de le faire avec un demi-géant ? P]

[Non ! Je ne saurais même pas comment m'y prendre… S]

[Tu devras monter sur la table. R]

[Vous imaginez la taille de sa bite ? J]

[Eurk ! Mon cerveau se sent agressé. P]

[James ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des trucs comme ça ! R]

[Je vais vomir, je reviens ! S]

[Ahahaha ! J]


	9. Beauté

[C'est qui pour vous la plus belle fille ? P]

[LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY ! J]

[Je crois qu'on a compris James… S]

[Helena McKenzie. R]

[Marlene McKinnon. Et toi Pete' ? S]

[Mary McDonald. P]

[Et le plus beaux des mecs ? S]

[Moi. J]

[Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas… P]

[En s'en fiche. Regarde moi je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. S]

[James ta modestie m'étonnera toujours. R]

[Bon, je pense que je dirai… Caradoc Dearborn. Et toi Rem' ? P]

[Sirius. R]

[Remus. S]

[Allez-vous trouvez une chambre. J]


	10. Subtilité

[Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily ne veut pas de moi… J]

[Peut-être à cause de ta manière de la draguer ? R]

[Comment ça ? J]

[Je suis désolé James mais dire : ''Quand je te vois, pas besoin d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour faire lever ma baguette'', c'est juste lourd. R]

[Mais c'est vrai ! J]

[Un jour je t'apprendrai la subtilité. R]

[Mais pas demain. Demain j'ai pleine lune. R]


	11. Question existentielle

[Les mecs, je viens de penser à quelque chose. S]

[Incroyable ! R]

[Tu sais penser toi ? J]

[Enfin, à autre chose qu'au cul je veux dire. J]

[Très drôle. Je me demandais comment se reproduise les elfes de maison. S]

[Comment cette idée est arrivée dans ta tête ? P]

[Il faut que tu donnes ton cerveau à la science Paddy. Y'a forcément quelque chose qui cloche. R]

[Sérieusement, comment ils font ? Comme nous ? Ou alors c'est quelque chose de plus… S]

[Immonde ? J]

[Surnaturel ? P]

[Impensable ? R]

[Magique ! S]

[On pourrait demander aux elfes des cuisines. P]

[Personnellement, je ne veux pas savoir. R]

[Personne n'a déjà regardé sous le pagne d'un elfe de maison ? S]

[Je quitte cette conversation, c'est trop pour moi. R]

[Tapette ! Tu crois qu'ils pratiquent le coït ? S]

[Ou alors ça se fait ailleurs, genre dans un cocon… J]

[Ou alors c'est les sorciers qui les créer… P]

[Il faudrait faire une comparaison avec un être qui leur ressemble… J]

[Genre un gobelin ? S]

[Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Flitwick ? P]

[Je vous interdis de faire ça ! R]

[Potter, Black, Pettigrow, retenue ce soir 20h. FF]

[Oups. S]


	12. Snape

[James, tu veux rire ? S]

[Je suis toujours partant pour rire Sirius. J]

[Regarde Snape. S]

[Putain ! Merveilleux ! La robe rose à froufrou lui va très bien. Je te tire mon chapeau. J]

[Tire plutôt celui de Snape ! S]

[Retenue, ce soir, 20h. MM]


	13. Mauvais parchemin

[Lily, ton sourire est comme un _Expeliarmus,_ simple mais désarmant. J]

[Tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-Lard ? J]

[Je t'aime. J]

[Tu t'améliores, mais non. L]

[Les mecs ! Lily m'a dit que je m'améliorais ! J]

[C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J]

[Tu t'es trompé de parchemin Potter. L]

[Je t'aime Lily. J]

[Tu t'es trompé de parchemin Prongs. S]


	14. Aguamenti

[Sirius ! J'ai entendu un truc qui va te plaire ! P]

[Snape est mort ? S]

[Rêve pas trop non plus. P]

[Des filles parlaient de toi et tu sais comment elles te surnomment ? P]

[Sex Bomb ? S]

[Non. _Aguamenti_. P]

[Pourquoi ? J]

[Parce dès qu'elles te voient elles mouillent*. P]

[Sincèrement ? Balance les noms ! S]

[Bien trouvé en tout cas. R]

[Et après on dit que les mecs sont sales… J]

* Cette blague ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvé sur le site Buzzfeed.


	15. Erreur de parchemin

[Les filles, vous auriez un tampon ? L]

[ ? J]

[Tu t'es trompé de parchemin Lily… S]

[Mais peut-être que Remus en a, c'est ta copine de cycle non ? P]

[Remus ! Tu leur as dit ? L]

[Euh… Non. R]

[Je vais te tuer Lupin ! L]

[Je t'aiderai si tu veux ! J]

[Hé ! Pourquoi ? R]

[Parce que je serais toujours du côté de la plus merveilleuse des filles. J]

[Et aussi, pour me venger d'avoir coupé l'eau chaude ce matin. J]

[En même temps, si tu ne restais pas 20min sous la douche… R]

[Mais c'est parce qu'il se branle ! S]

[Sirius ! C'était censé rester secret ! J]

[Lily ! Arrête de rire ! J]


	16. Bande de méchants

[Moony ! Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, que sans toi je ne suis rien, que tu es…]

[Qu'est-ce que tu veux Paddy ? R]

[Peux-tu prendre ma place pour ma retenue de ce soir ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Juliet ! S]

[J'ai quoi en échange ? R]

[Tout ce que tu veux ! S]

[Tu tiens tant que ça à te la faire ? R]

[Qu'est-ce que tu es grossier Moony… Je ne suis pas comme ça… S]

[… R]

[Bon, d'accord, oui. S]

[Je t'en supplie ! S]

[OK. Mais à tes risques et périls. R]

[Euh Moony ? Pas trop méchant hein ? S]

[Arrête ce sourire sadique ! S]

[Moony ! S]

[Pourquoi James rigole ? Tu lui as dit ? S]

[Je veux savoir ! S]

[Je vous déteste ! S]

[Tu vas prendre cher Sirius… L]

[Même Lily sait ? S]

[Bande de méchants ! S]


	17. Oups

[Crois-moi, après ce que je vais te faire ce soir, je devrai te lancer un _Dantonculus Reparo_. S]

[Euh… Sirius ? J]

[Oups, mauvais destinataire. S]


	18. Aveu

[Les mecs ! J'ai un truc à vous dire ! S]

[Tu pourrais au moins écouter le cours vu que viens d'arriver alors qu'il ne reste que 30min du cours. R]

[On s'en fiche. Si je suis en retard c'est parce que je l'ai fait ! S]

[Fait quoi ? P]

[Avec qui ? J]

[Où ? R]

[Fait quoi ? P]

[Lola Seadows… Le canapé de Salle Commune. Hier soir. S]

[Bah putain ! J]

[Ah ! J'ai compris. P]

[Et alors ? R]

[Bah, maintenant c'est sûr que je suis gay. S]

[Tu as réussi quand même à… J]

[Ouais… Juste j'imaginais un mec quand elle me suçait. Et après, c'est allé tout seul. S]

[Tu as imaginé un mec tout le long ? P]

[Quel mec ? J]

[Tu vas lui dire quoi ? R]

[Ouais, tout le long. Personne en particulier… Je lui ai dit que c'était un coup d'une nuit… Elle était d'accord. Je n'étais pas son premier… S]

[Ah ouais ? C'était qui ? J]

[Remus, tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous avouer ? S]

[QUOI ? J]

[C'est donc toi le premier qui a… ? P]

[… R]

[Allez, raconte ! S]

[Je n'en reviens pas comment tu es cachotier ! J]

[Je ne l'ai pas fait pour votre concours… Je m'en fichais de le gagner. R]

[Peut-être… Mais tu as quand même gagné… Alors, c'était comment ? J]

[Je n'en reviens pas… Ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre de coucher avec elle Sirius alors qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec Remus ? Genre si elle vous a comparé… P]

[Je ne sais pas… Mais je pense que ça a dut être la même chose… Pour Remus et moi c'était notre première fois. S]

[Je dois vous avouer un autre truc… R]

[Non ? S]

[Tu déconnes ? J]

[Mais Moony, tu t'en ais fait combien ? P]

[Quelques-unes… R]

[Mais comment ? J]

[Tu veux un dessin ? R]

[Non, ça je sais. Mais comment tu as fait pour…quelques-unes ? J]

[J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi. P]

[Bibliothèque. R]

[Tu dragues à la bibliothèque ? J]

[Et ça marche ? P]

[Faut croire… R]

[20h. Retenue. 25points chacun. HS]


	19. Sexy

[Sirius arrête de mater notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, tu as l'air stupide. J]

[Dis celui qui perd un litre de salive dès qu'il regarde Lily. S]

[Ouais, mais Lily j'ai le droit. Sortir avec elle n'est pas interdit par le règlement. J]

[Depuis quand le règlement t'arrêtes Prongs ? S]

[Tu ne veux pas sérieusement essayer de te faire le prof ? R]

[Et je t'interdis de faire une blague sur ''sérieux''. R]

[Tu n'es pas drôle Moony. Et pourquoi pas ? De toute manière aucun prof ne dure plus d'une année… Je peux essayer de me le faire puisque de toute manière il va finir par dégager. S]

[Tu n'as aucune morale. R]

[Tu es jaloux ? S]

[Dans tes rêves. R]

[Tu ne sais rien de mes rêves Moony… S]

[Et j'en suis heureux. R]

[Pourtant je suis sûr que cela te plairait… S]

[Ou pas. R]

[Merde. Le prof regarde vers nous. Silence plume. S]

[Si jamais il nous capte, on mange le parchemin. S]

[Ou alors je fais en sorte qu'il le trouve comme ça, il saura qu'il me plaît. Et il me donnera une retenue, on sera que tous les deux, et on pratiquera le coït sur le bureau et… S]

[Pas besoin de plus de détail. P]

[Je te trouve bien sûr de ton succès quand même Paddy. R]

[En même temps, je suis magnifique. S]

[Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. R]

[On dirait James. R]

[Hé ! J]

[+ 1 Remus. L]

[Mais c'est vrai Moony. Je suis magnifique. Ose dire le contraire. S]

[… R]

[De toute manière pas la peine de lui montrer le parchemin, tes yeux de merlans frits parlent pour toi… R]

[Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation Messieurs, mais j'apprécierai énormément que vous suiviez le cours. Sinon je devrais vous donner une retenue. LO.]

[Vous voyez les mecs que j'ai mes chances… Ca commence par une retenue… S]

[Je te passerai une tenue d'écolière sexy. J]

[Comment ça se fait que tu as ça ? R]

[C'était pour toi en fait à la base. J]

[Une idée de Sirius… Il a un truc avec les écolières… J]

[James ! Faux-frère ! Je nie ! S]

[Retenue, ce soir, 21h. LO]

[C'est des avances Monsieur ? S]

[Monsieur Black, ce sera une heure de plus pour vous. LO]

[On sera que tous les deux ? Parce que je ne pourrais peut-être pas me retenir… S]

[Je demanderai à Rusard de vous surveiller, cela vous refroidira peut-être. LO]

[Vous avouez que je suis chaud alors ! Et j'aurai d'autres occasions de me trouver seul avec vous… S]

[Mr Black, 20 points. LO]

[J'ai été très méchant. Vous devez me punir Monsieur… Vous êtes très sexy quand vous retenez un sourire… S]

[Pourquoi vous rougissez ? S]

[Sirius, le cours est fini… Tu peux arrêter de baver. R]


	20. Bizarre bizarre

[Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre avec Minnie ? S]

[Comment ça ? R]

[Elle a l'air aussi stricte que d'habitude. J]

[Sirius a raison, elle sourit beaucoup plus que d'habitude. P]

[Ah ouais ! R]

[C'est presque flippant. J]

[La question c'est pourquoi ? S]

[Elle a trouvé une retenue particulièrement vicieuse pour nous punir d'avoir jeté un sortilège de confusion sur le plafond de la grande salle ? J]

[Non, ce n'est pas un sourire sadique… P]

[Son sourire me fait penser à celui post-coïtal. S]

[Tu crois qu'elle a couché avec quelqu'un ? J]

[Enlevez-moi ces images mentales s'il vous plaît ! P]

[Dumbledore peut-être. S]

[Je me demande comment il fait avec sa barbe… S]

[ ? J]

[Bah ouais, elle est sur le chemin… S]

[Ça me fait penser au cousin machin de la famille Addams. P]

[Je pense qu'on peut arrêter la discussion ici. Pour ma santé mentale. J]

[Quelle santé mentale ? S]

[Celle qui te fait défaut Paddy. R]

[Ah ! Moony se réveille… S]

[Je ne dormais pas. J'écoutais McGo. R]

[Tu écoutes les yeux fermés ? S]

[Contrairement à toi, je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps. R]

[Moi aussi. Je peux faire mon cours et vous coller. Ce soir 18h. MM]

[Fuck ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily. J]

[20 points Mr Potter. MM]

[Il faut que tu apprennes à te taire Prongs. R]

[Pourquoi Remus il n'a pas de points en moins ? Ce n'est pas juste ! J]

[Parce que ce qu'il dit est censé et pas vulgaire. MM]

[Mais il jure tout le temps ! Ne croyez pas son sourire d'ange innocent ! J]

[Peut-être a-t-il l'intelligence de ne pas le faire devant les professeurs. MM]

[C'est moi où McGo nous aime tellement qu'elle participe à nos conversations ? S]

[MINNIE EST AMOUREUSE DE MOONY ! Par Merlin, vous imaginez les enfants ? J]

[Vous allez mourir. R]


	21. Voleur! Menteur!

[Pourquoi Moony fais la tête ? J]

[Parce que quelqu'un a mangé sa Chocogrenouille. P]

[Mais il en a d'autres. J]

[Moony est très possessif avec son chocolat. S]

[En plus la personne l'a mangé sans lui demander… P]

[Mais c'est arrivé quand ça ? J]

[Hier soir. Tu étais au Quidditch. S]

[Il ne nous parlera pas jusqu'à ce qu'on avoue. P]

[Et pourquoi il me fait la tête à moi, je n'étais même pas là. J]

[Je crois que la Chocogrenouille a été porté disparu peu de temps après que tu sois parti. S]

[Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure ! Je sais qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux friandises de Moony. J]

[On le sait aussi. Et ce n'est pas nous… S & P]

[MENTEURS ! R]

« Monsieur Lupin, on ne crie pas en pleine classe. 20 points pour Gryffondor. »

[Il est vraiment énervé. J]

[J'ai bien envie d'avouer juste pour qu'il nous reparle, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire… S]

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

[J'ai retrouvé la Chocogrenouille portée disparu ! S]

[Où ça ? J]

[Sous la table de nuit de Moony. S]

[Il nous a fait la tête pour rien alors ? P]

[Totalement. S]

[Il a intérêt à s'excuser. J]

[Jamais de la vie. R]

[Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une autre raison pour me justifier de vous avoir snobé toute la journée, vous êtes impossibles. R]


	22. Pendu

[A _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ? S]

[Animagus. R]

[Moony ! On avait déjà dit que tu arrêtais de jouer, sauf en Joker ! J]

[C'est vrai que tu trouves toujours avant nous. P]

[On a l'air débile après. S]

[Vous êtes méchants ! Moi aussi je m'ennuie. R]

[Le préfet de ne suit pas les cours ? J]

[Je ne suis pas en cours, j'écoute Marlene me raconter sa soirée avec Luke. R]

[Vous êtes en cours de potions je vous signale, j'ai arrêté après les BUSES. R]

[Bande d'idiots ! Essayez de suivre le cours ! R]

[Où faites semblants. R]

[Monsieur Lupin, je vous prierai de ne pas importuner vos camarades pendant les cours. Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue. H.S]

[Désolés. S J P ]


	23. MAYDAY

[Vous avez vu Sirius ? J]

[Non, pourquoi ? P]

[Non, mais on a cours que depuis 10 minutes, ce n'est pas si inquiétant. R]

[Merde. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a vu ce matin dans le dortoir ? J]

[Nope. P]

[Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? P]

[Maintenant que tu le dis je ne l'ai même pas entendu ronfler cette nuit… R]

[Putain, il est vraiment dans la merde alors ! J'espère qu'il a croisé quelqu'un de gentil ! J]

[Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? P]

[Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme connerie hier soir ? R]

[Rien de méchant, on a bu tranquillement. J]

[Ouais, vous avez fini ivre morts plutôt… R]

[Bref, j'ai réussi à convaincre Sirius de me laisser lui écrire quelque chose sur le front et j'espérais que vous l'aviez vu et lui aviez dit de l'effacer. J]

[Tu as marqué quoi ? P]

[Vous n'êtes rentrés ensembles ? R]

[J'ai écrit, 'McGo aime la sodo'… J]

[Putain ! P]

[Vous allez mourir ! R]

[Il faut que je sorte de cours pour le trouver et lui dire ! J]

[Vas-y maintenant, je te couvre ! R]

 _« Qui a fait exploser cette cage ? Monsieur Lupin ? »_

[James est trop drôle à ramper sous les tables… P]

[Merde ! Sirius vient de rentrer dans la salle ! P]

[MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! P]

….

[Franchement, bien joué James ! 25 points en moins chacun et une heure de retenue pour nous trois. Et maintenant Sirius est à l'infirmerie. R]

[Et on s'est fait chasser par Pomfresh. P]

[Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé les mecs ? S]

[Ça va Sirius ? P]

[James t'a sauté dessus et tu t'es cogné la tête. Ça va ? R]

[Désolé bro. J]

[Pardon ? S]

[Et ouais, je vais bien, mais l'infirmerie c'est chiant. S]

[James t'a sauté dessus, a collé son visage contre le tien et… R]

[On aurait dit une scène d'amour, c'était trop drôle. P]

[Je disais donc, que James t'a sauté dessus, pendant que j'étais en train de faire sauter la cage des poules pour faire diversion et que Peter s'est jeté à son tour sur James pour cacher le fait qu'il était en train de t'effacer ce que tu avais d'écrit sur le front. R]

[J'avais quoi sur le front ? S]

[Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir ce que Monsieur Black avait de marqué sur le front pour que vous lâchiez les poules dans ma classe Monsieur Lupin. MM]

[Rien. R]

[Rien. P]

[Rien. J]


	24. Mais en fait

Cela fait suite au chapitre 18 ''Aveu'' où Remus avoue qu'il a été le premier à avoir une relation sexuelle et qu'il drague à la bibliothèque.

* * *

[Pour revenir sur le cas de Lola Seadows, en fait c'est un peu comme si vous avez couchés ensemble Paddy et Moony ? J]

[QUOI ? R]

[Moi ça ne me dérangerai pas… S]

[Moony est bien mieux qu'elle… S]

[Bah vous avez couchez avec la même meuf, c'est comme si vous l'aviez fait ensemble, avec elle. J]

[Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. P]

[+1 Peter. R]

[Garde tes fantasmes pour toi James. R]

[Sirius ? Tu m'expliques ? R]

[Retrouve moi dans une salle vide Moony-chéri… S]

[Irrécupérable… R]

[… J]

[Laquelle ? R]


	25. Dégage Potter !

Marl = Marlène McKinnon (de l'Ordre du Phénix)

A = Alice Lee (la future Alice Londubat, mère de Neville)

Mary = Mary MdDonald (Dans les livres, Lily la cite dans une lettre qu'elle écrit à Sirius, en disant qu'elle s'est faite agressée)

Je m'essaie à autre chose, écrire du côté des filles de l'année des Maraudeurs. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je pourrai continuer sur cette voie. Sans abandonner nos animaux préférés. :)

Des bisous !

* * *

[Lily, arrête de regarder James… Marl]

[Je ne le regarde pas ! L]

[Menteuse, tu le déshabilles du regard. A]

[C'est indécent. Mary]

[Tes yeux puent le sexe Lily. Marl]

[C'est vrai ma Lily-jolie ? J]

[POTTER ! DÉGAGE ! L]

[Il n'y a que la vérité qui énerve. J]

[Mais moi aussi je ne fais que te regarder. J]

[Je suis fou de toi ! J]

[Il faut qu'on change le cryptage de nos parchemins les filles... A]


	26. Baby-sitting

[Alors Moony, ça va comment le baby-sitting ? S]

[Ce n'est pas du baby-sitting Paddy, mais du soutien scolaire pour les premières années désespérées. R]

[Ça change vraiment quelque chose ? S]

[Non. R]

[Ils sont débiles ! R]

[La dernière fois l'un d'entre eux s'étonnait que ça ne marchait pas. Il avait confondu sa baguette et un bâton… R]

[Ah ouais quand même… S]

[Et un autre m'a demandé dans quel sens on tenait sa baguette… Ils ratent tout, ils font exploser tout et n'importe quoi… Là je suis à l'infirmerie parce qu'il y en a un qui a éborgné son voisin avec sa baguette… R]

[Paddy, sauve-moi ! R]


	27. Crèche de Noel

[Les mecs ! J'ai une trop bonne idée ! S]

[J'ai peur. R]

[Balance ! J]

[C'est bientôt Noël vous savez… S]

[Et ? J]

[Qu'est-ce qu'i Noël ? S]

[Des cadeaux ? J]

[Du chocolat ? R]

[Un sapin ? P]

[Une crèche ! Mais je retiens l'idée du sapin Pete'. S]

[Il va falloir que tu nous expliques. J]

[On va créer notre propre crèche ! S]

[OH ! R]

[MON. R]

[DIEU ! R]

[Trop bien ! J]

[Comment tu vas faire ? P]

[On, Pete, comment on va faire… S]

[Tu ne parles pas de pratiquer de la métamorphose humaine sur des pauvres victimes pour les transformer en âne et tout ? R]

[Moony, tu es brillant ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ! S]

[Jamais je ne participerai à ça ! R]

[Tu n'as pas le droit, tu feras Marie. S]

[Remus la vierge Marie… Ça sonne bien. J]

[Hors. De. Question ! R]

[Que tu crois… S]

[Allez-vous faire foutre ! R]

[Regarde derrière toi. S]

…

[Bon, maintenant que Remus est ligoté, il faut trouver des personnes consentantes. S]

[Je m'en occupe. Si on propose à des premières années de faire leurs devoirs pendant plusieurs mois en échange, c'est bon. J]

[Très bien. James, Peter et Franck vous serez les rois mages. S]

[Je viens d'entrer dans la conversation, mais j'accepte avec plaisir ! F]

[Et toi tu seras qui ? J]

[Joseph. S]

[Le mari de Marie ? J]

[Cette phrase est drôle. J]

[Exactement ! Rendez-vous dans deux heures dans la salle commune. S]

[Et Remus ? F]

[Il ne peut pas bouger, il participera. S]

….

[C'était juste merveilleux ! Tout le monde nous a applaudit ! Sirius, je t'aime ! J]

[C'était puéril et dangereux ! R]

[Je trouve que McGo aurait quand même pu nous donner des points pour avoir aussi bien effectué de la métamorphose humaine. S]

[C'est vrai qu'elle abuse. J]

[Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ? R]

[Moony, on sait que tu as bien aimé… J]

[Non. R]

[Même pas le moment où Sirius t'a roulé un gros patin ? P]

[… R]

[Je serai très déçu Moony. S]

[Tu boudes ? S]

[Je t'aime Moony. S]

[Tu aurais quand même pu trouver une autre façon de me le faire comprendre que de nous transformer en les parents de Jésus… R]

[Et moi aussi Sirius. R]


	28. Relou

[Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Moony. S]

[Moi aussi Paddy. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. R]

[TROP MIGNON ! J]

[Tu m'es essentiel Moony. S]

[TROOOP MIGNON ! J]

[Je t'aime et jamais je ne te quitterai. S]

[TROP MIGNON ! J]

[Même si notre relation est illégale en Ecosse. S]

[PAS MIGNON. J]

[Tu es obligé de casser ce moment romantique ? S]

[Espèce de relou va ! S]

[Je pourrai être le parrain des chiots ? J]

[SVP SVP SVP ! J]

[Ils sont partis James… P]


	29. Calamar

[Pomoma, est-ce que vous avez vu les Maraudeurs ? MM]

[Ils viennent de quitter mon cours. Pourquoi ? PC]

[Avaient-ils l'air bizarre ? MM]

[Laissez-moi réfléchir… PC]

[Ils ont été parfaitement sages. PC]

[Et ça c'est bizarre. PC]

[Sages comment ? MM]

[Sages comme… Parfaits. Ils suivaient le cours et prenaient des notes. Ils n'ont ni rigolé ni chahuté une seule fois. Je commence à m'inquiéter, Minerva. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? PC]

[Je viens de les voir prendre une barque pour aller chatouille le Calamar Géant. J'avais peur d'halluciner mais non. Ils ont juste trouvé comment se dédoubler. Je reviens, je vais les tuer. MM]

[Bonne chance. PC]

[Je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la retraite avec eux. MM]


	30. Pari

[Vous avez vu Monsieur Black et Lupin ? MM]

[Je suis en train de les observer en ce moment. PC]

[Alors vous reconnaissez que j'ai gagné mon pari ? MM]

[Je ne sais…. PC]

[Vous êtes de mauvaise foi Pomoma ! Regardez-les ! Cela se voit qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ! J'ai donc gagné mon pari ! MM]

[J'attends mes biscuits et mon chocolat. MM]

[La prochaine le pari se fera sur des élèves de ma maison. PC]

….

[Moony, tu ne trouves pas que Minnie et Chourave nous regarde bizarrement ? S]

[Je suis sûr qu'elles savent pour nous. S]

[Tu es vraiment trop paranoïaque Paddy. R]

[Chourave vient de donner quelque chose à Minnie ! Je suis sûr qu'elles ont parié sur nous ! McGo a la même tête que James quand il gagne un pari ! S]

[D'ailleurs ça fait bizarre. S]

[Tu hallucines c'est tout. Relax. R]

…

[Merci pour les renseignements Monsieur Lupin. Venez chercher votre part du pari. MM]

[Votre amour du chocolat vous perdra. MM]

[Et aussi : 20 points pour Gryffondor. MM]


	31. Transparence

[Chère Minerva, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les discussions par parchemins interposés semblent devenir de plus en plus courantes. AD]

[Même moi je les utilise maintenant, il faut reconnaître que cela est pratique. Je n'ai qu'à écrire sur un parchemin ce que je veux comme boisson à Madame Rosmerta et elle me livre aussitôt. Mais passons, cette technique bien que pratique est aussi la porte ouverte aux complots. C'est pour cela que j'ai lancé un sort sur tous les parchemins que les élèves utilisent pour que je puisse les lire, savoir si certains de nos chers élèves veulent se lancer dans des pratiques illicites ou rejoindre Voldemort. Je tenais à vous mettre au courant, faîtes passer le message. AD]

[Et la prochaine fois, pensez à moi pour les paris. AD]

….

[Alors Albus, cette idée d'une transparence des parchemins ? MM]

[Abandonnée. AD]

[Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? MM]

[Depuis que j'ai lu la description très physique de ce que Monsieur Black voulait faire à Monsieur Lupin ce soir. AD]

[Ce n'est plus de mon âge. AD]

[D'ailleurs évitez la salle abandonnée du troisième étage ce soir. AD]


	32. Histoire de rat

[LES MECS ! Vous avez vu Pete' ? S]

[Pas depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ? R]

[Pas depuis qu'on lui a demandé de devenir Wormtail pour rentrer dans la salle des professeurs. Pourquoi ? J]

[VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? R]

[Vous êtes inconscients ! Si jamais les professeurs découvrent que vous êtes ça, on est mort ! R]

[Et Dumbledore n'aura plus confiance en moi ! R]

[On s'en fiche ! Il y a pire ! Je viens de voir un chat avaler un rat devant la salle des profs où je faisais le guet… Un rat qui ressemblait énormément à Wormtail… S]

[QUOI ? R]

[Tu n'es pas sérieux ? J]

[Pour une fois ce n'est pas une blague… S]

[Oh mon dieu… C'est horrible. R]

[Je vais pleurer. J]

…

[Putain les mecs ! Un abruti de Serpentard a jeté un sort de duplication à Wormtail et l'autre s'est fait dévorer. C'était horrible, assistez comme ça à sa propre mort ! P]

[Pourquoi vous pleurez ? P]


	33. Pendant ce temps là dans les toilettes

_Toilettes des hommes_

Sirius Black est une grosse tapette !

Ce n'est pas ce que disait ta mère hier soir !

...

Interdiction de mettre dans la cuvette des poissons rouges ! Je tuerai celui qui a fait ça à mon Bubulle.

Mais vous pouvez y mettre la tête de Snape !

...

VENEZ NOMBREUX A LA REUNION PRO-MANGEMORT. Demain soir, salle abandonnée de la tour est, troisième étage.

VOLDEMORT ON T'ENCULE !

 _V_ iva la revolucion !

MARRE DE CE GOUVERNEMENT !

DUMBY T'ES FOUTU, LES MANGEMORTS SONT DANS LA RUE !

Toutes les personnes que je vois devant cette salle seront collées.

Genre, depuis quand les profs utilisent ces toilettes ?

C'est Dumbledore et son incontinence chronique.

...

Nommez votre caca d'après un film

 _\- 20 mille lieues sous les mers_

 _\- Inside Out_

 _\- Fast & Furious_

C'est débile !

Rabat-joie !

...

Si toi aussi tu as baisé dans ces toilettes fait une croix

XXXXXXX\

Tu n'as pas compris apparemment.

Si mais je n'ai fait que les préliminaires. Connard de Rusard !

Cette cabine de toilette spécifiquement ou les toilettes en général ?

...

Les Serpentards sont des connards !

Les Gryffondor ont toujours tort !

Les Gryffons sont des bouffons !

Les Serpy sont des abrutis !

Gryffons aberration !

Serpy accroupis !

Tu sous-entends quoi là ?

Les Serdaigles sont espiègles !

Genre, t'as pas compris toi !

Le mec il parle de sa propre maison !

C'est parce que c'est la seule rime qui existe ! Haha !

Et encore une fois, tout le monde s'en fout des Poufsouffles !

En même temps, quelle idée d'avoir un nom aussi merdique.

Les Poufsouffles sont des maroufles !

Les Poufsouffles sont des pantoufles !

Tu vois, il existe des rimes, mais elles sont à chier !

Comme ta maison !

...

Il y a beaucoup trop de violence ici vous ne trouvez pas ?

+1

C'est vrai, j'aime bien faire caca en paix.

* * *

Cette idée m'est venue à la fac. On oublie trop souvent que les toilettes peuvent être un lieu de communication. ^^ Même si souvent ça ne vole pas bien haut.


	34. Petit secret

[Lily, c'est vrai que tu as rompu avec Amos Diggory ? Marl]

[QUOIIIIII ? A]

[Mais vous alliez trop bien ensembles ! A]

[Je vous imaginez déjà vous deux, avec Franck et moi, en train de prendre le thé, nos enfants jouant ensembles… A]

[C'est lui qui a rompu avec moi ! Je le déteste ! L]

[Pourquoi il raconte que c'est moi ? L]

[Ouais. M]

[Quel connard ! L]

[Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Marl]

[Il ne m'a donné aucune explication. Juste il m'a largué. L]

[Je suis désolée ma puce ! Marl]

[On se retrouve ce soir dans ton dortoir ! A]

[Soirée fille ! M]

[Et le beau Serdaigle de la dernière fois ? A]

[C'est vrai qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Marl]

[Il m'évite maintenant ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! C'est injuste ! L]

[Ça va aller ma belle ! A]

….

[Cas Amos réglé. S]

[Cas Serdaigle réglé. J]

[On se tient au courant pour les prochains. J]

[Mais un seul un d'entre nous pourra avoir Lily Snivellus ! J]


	35. Bibliothèque

[Moony tu n'étais pas sérieux à propos du _malencontreux_ et _accidentel_ incendie de la bibliothèque ? S]

[Tu ne peux pas décemment me priver de sexe pendant deux semaines ? S]

[Tu as raison. R]

[Pendant un mois. R]

[Tu rigoles ? Dis-moi que tu rigoles Moony ! S]

[Je t'en supplie ! S]

[Remus ? S]

['Mus ? S]

[Rem ? S]

[Moony ? S]

[Moony-chéri ? S]

[MOOOONY ! S]

[… S]

[De toute manière tu n'y arriveras pas ! S]

[Na ! S]

[Tu ne peux pas résister à mon corps affriolant ! S)

[Tu veux parier ? Toi qui disais que tu t'ennuyais… R]

[Comment ça ? Pariez sur quoi exactement ? S]

[Un mois sans sexe. Le premier qui craque a perdu. R]

[D'accord ! Je suis sûr de gagner ! S]

[Enjeu ? S]

[Si tu craques en premier, tu devras passer toute une semaine déguisé en lapin. Je ferai en sorte que cela ne puisse être retiré par aucun sortilège. R]

[Ok ! Et si je gagne, tu m'apportes mon petit déjeuner au lit, tous les matins pendant une semaine. S]

[Ok. R]

[Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Déguisé en soubrette. S]

[Et j'aurai le droit de te prendre en photo. S]

[Et tu devras avoir écrit sur le front ''propriété de Sirius Black''. S]

[D'accord. R]

[Que le meilleur tienne Moony-chéri ! S]

[Tu vas perdre ! S]

* * *

[James ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils se sont lancé ce stupide pari ? P]

[Seulement trois jours… J]

[C'est horrible et drôle à la fois. J]

[Tu m'étonnes ! Je crois que tout Poudlard a découvert un nouvel aspect de la personnalité de Moony ! P]

[Sûr que le pantalon en cuir… Même moi je le trouve sexy ! J]

[Tu as de la chance que Sirius ne soit pas là… T'inquiètes je ne répèterai pas. P]

[Bref. Dans tous les cas, Poudlard est en train de perdre la tête… J]

[Le plus drôle reste quand même la tête des profs. J]

[Imagine quand Sirius aura son costume de lapin… P]

[Tu es si sûr que ça qu'il va perdre ? J]

[Moony ne parie que quand il est sûr de gagner. P]

[Sirius est mort. P]

[Cool ! J]

* * *

[Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé dans cette salle tout le week-end quand même ?! J]

[Au moins enlève le sort d'impassibilité, que je te parle. J]

[Merci Sirius pour ce spectacle ! L]

[Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment ! P]

[Je n'ai jamais vu Snape aussi joyeux ! R]

[QUOI ? DEPUIS QUAND TU LUI PARLES A LUI ? S]

[Depuis que mon petit-ami s'est barricadé dans une salle… R]

[J'arrive ! S]

ff


	36. Temple de connaissances

[Et pour ta gouverne, quand on s'ennuie on ne détruit un temple de connaissance ! R]

[Tu parles de toi là ? Ou de la bibliothèque ? S]

[Parce que tu es mon temple Moony ! Je te ferai des offrandes, des sacrifices, des libations… S]

[Je t'aime ! S]

[Tant que tu ne me détruits pas. R]

[Dois-je y voir un double-sens ? S]

[Tu veux te lancer dans le BDSM Moony ? S]


	37. Cockblock

[Sirius ! C'est toi qui as mis un préservatif usagé dans mon lit juste avant que j'y amène Lily ? J]

[… S]

[Je vais te tuer ! J]


	38. Histoire d'ombres

[Remus ! Tu vas tellement regretter de ne pas avoir pris Divination ! J]

[Je ne m'en remets toujours pas. S]

[Épatez-moi… R]

[On a trouvé… J]

[Enfin j'ai trouvé. S]

[On y a réfléchi ensembles ! J]

[N'importe quoi ! C'était mon idée, que la mienne ! S]

[N'importe quoi ! Hein Pete' ? J]

[Moi je suis de l'avis de tout le monde. P]

[… J]

[… S]

[Bordel, vous êtes chiants. R]

[Vous pouvez en venir au point ? R]

[Même si je suis sûr que ça ne va pas casser trois pattes à un canard. R]

[Le sort inventé permet de créer des ombres, celles qu'on veut. S]

[Et du coup on peut voir des femmes nues dans les boules de cristal ! J]

[Ce n'est pas trop cool comme sort ? S]

[C'est bien ce que je disais. Pas très intéressant. R]

[Si encore vous aviez projeté des ombres de créatures effrayantes sur les murs pour rendre fou Rusard, OK. Mais des femmes nues ? Sincèrement je suis très déçu. Une telle objectivisation du corps de la femme ce n'est vraiment pas correct. De plus c'est très dégradant et… R]

[Vous êtes toujours là ? R]

[Putain… Vous êtes chiants. R]

* * *

[Si tu cherches tes copains Remus ils sont en retenue avec Rusard. L]

[Pourquoi ? R]

[Et merci de prévenir. R]

[Pour avoir projeté des ombres de détraqueurs et de dragons sur les murs ! L]

[Ah… R]

[J'ai une vingtaine de premières années en pleurs et en état de choc ! L]

[Je me demande d'où leur vient de telles idées… L]

[Tu m'en diras tant. R]

[... R]

[Mais reconnais que ce sort à de la gueule. R]

[Non ? R]

[Lily ? R]

[Merde. R]


	39. Idiot

[OH par Merlin. S.]

[Je suis teeelllement, teeeeeeeeeeeeellement défoncé ! S.]

[Putain quel idiot ce mec de l'écrire ! S.]

[Ah. S.]

[C'est moi ? C'est moi. S]

[C'est moi-même qui me parle à moi-même. S.]

[Wow... S.]

[Cela n'a pas de prix. P.]

[J'arrive ! J.]

[Vous verriez sa tête ! R.]


	40. QUOI ?

[Remus ? Je peux te poser une question ? L.]

[Yep. Mais dépêche j'ai bientôt cours. R.]

[Pas grave, laisse tomber. L.]

[C'est idiot de toute manière. L.]

[Bref, bon cours. L.]

[Lily ? R.]

[Allez, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. R.]

[C'est juste... Tu es la seule personne à laquelle je peux parler de ça. L.]

[Ça concerne James en réalité. L.]

[J'avais cru comprendre... R.]

[Mais vas-y. R.]

[Je déteste te demander ça surtout parce que cela concerne Sirius aussi et vu ta relation avec lui... Enfin... L.]

[Lily. Les faits stp. R]

[Et Sirius et moi ne sommes pas en ''relation'' ! R.]

[Ça ne me rassure pas ça... L.]

[Lil ? Je t'aime mais bon... R.]

[D'accord, c'est une bande de cire, faut tirer d'un coup. L.]

[Qu'est- ce qui se passe entre James et Sirius ? L.]

[Je te demande pardon ? R.]

[Parce que je sais qu'avec James c'est nouveau et que Sirius et toi aussi, mais il a passé tellement de temps à me courir après je croyais qu'il le pensait ! Et découvrir que lui et Sirius... L.]

[STOP LILY ! R.]

[Les filles et les rumeurs avaient raison. L.]

[Je ne comprends rien. Explique Lily. R.]

[… L.]

[Il ne se passe rien **du tout** entre James et Sirius ! R.]

[Cela ne sert à rien de mentir Remus ! L.]

[Je finis par croire que c'est un truc à trois ! L.]

[QUOI ? R.]

[Tu es folle ! Le monde est fou ! R.]

[Va dormir Lily, tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de jours ? R.]

[3 mais la question n'est pas là ! L.]

[Répond à ma question Remus Lupin ! L.]

[Il ne se passe rien entre James, Sirius et moi ! R.]

[Et il ne se passe rien **du tout** entre James et Sirius ! R.]

[Alors pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas de s'éclipser en plein milieu de l'après-midi et quand ils reviennent ils sont tout échevelés ? L.]

[Haaaa. Tu parles de ça ! R.]

[Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette explication. R.]

[Toi aussi tu as remarqué ! Je ne suis pas folle ! L.]

[Il se passe bien quelque chose entre eux ! L.]

[Oui. En effet... R.]

[Quoi ? L.]

[Je suis désolé Lily mais maintenant que tu as tout découvert... R.]

[Remus ! L.]

[Il se passe quelque chose entre James et Sirius. R.]

[Ils font la sieste. Ensembles. Ils font des siestes. R.]

[Pardon ? L.]

[Je peux t'entendre rire d'ici ! L.]

[Espèce d'idiot tu m'as fait flippé ! L.]

[Ta jalousie est très mignonne ! J.]

[Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai révélé notre secret Remus ! S.]

[Ta gueule James ! L.]


	41. Vide

[Devine à quoi je pense Lily-jolie ! J.]

[A moi ? :) L.]

[Aha ! Perdu ! Je ne pensais à rien ! Mon cerveau est vide. J.]

[Sans déconner... L.]


	42. Barbe

[A quoi sert la barbe de Dumby ? S.]

[C'est une barbe Sirius, elle ne sert à rien. A quoi sert la tienne ? S.]

[A être sexy. S.]

[Toi-même tu sais. S.]

[Mais ce que je voulais dire c'était plutôt quelque chose comme : ''Pour passer le temps devinons quelles utilisations plus marrantes à Dumby de sa barbe ?'' S.]

[Ok. Ca a l'air drôle. J.]

[J'en suis ! P.]

[S'il le faut.. R.]

[Comme écharpe ! J.]

[Nettoyer les poussières. R.]

[Pour attraper les moucherons. P.]

[Vous savez comme les toiles d'araignée. P.]

[Comme pinceau de maquillage ! S.]

[Hein ? P.]

[Concentrons-nous sur le jeu. S.]

[S'il vous plaît. S.]

[On ne l'oubliera pas... J.]

[Je sais... S.]

[Dommage ce jeu avait l'air fun... S.]

[Envoyez ce que vous avez. S.]

* * *

Précisons que je n'ai strictement rien contre les garçons qui se maquillent. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut. :)


	43. Sarbacanes

[Les sarbacanes sont interdites ! L.]

[Pas grave ! Les tubas sont les nouvelles sarbacanes. S.]

[Hein ? J.]

[L'instrument ? Tu m'expliques ? P.]

[Tu as un tuba avec toi ? Tu n'as que ça à faire ? R.]

[Pas l'instrument ! Le tuba de plongée ! S.]

[Ahh ! J.]

[Tout de suite ça a plus de sens. P.]

[Je risque de me répéter mais, tu as un tuba avec toi ? R.]

[Pour pêcher le calamar. S.]

[C'est bon le calamar. S]


	44. Fiançailles

Hello !

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial puisqu'on s'aventure du côté des Serpentards, avec Lucius.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut la peine que je continue du côté des verts et argents.

* * *

[Hé ! Rod ! Tu sais à qui mes parents m'ont fiancé ? L.]

[Oho ! Rod ! L.]

[Ta gueule Lucius ! R.]

[Je suis fiancé à Narcissa ! L.]

[Allez ! C'est la plus belle ! L.]

[Putain je suis tellement chanceux ! L.]

[Et toi ? L.]

[Rodo... Allez... Dis-moi tout... L.]

[Bellatrix... R.]

[Hahaha ! Tu déconnes non ? L.]

[… R.]

[OH BORDEL ! Je suis désolé vieux... L.]

[Tain, tu as fais quoi pour mériter ça ? L.]

[Tu survis ? L.]

[Elle me fait peur Lucius... R.]

[Elle me fait vraiment peur. R.]

[Je dois y aller, elle arrive ! R.]

[C'était un plaisir d'avoir combattu à vos côtés. L.]

* * *

[Hé ! Nott ! Tu sais que Rodolphus est fiancé à Bellatrix ? L.]

[QUOI ? Oh le pauvre... T.]

[… L.]

[Nan, j'déconne c'est trop drôle ! T.]

[Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on va se marrer. T.]

[Attends, je dois aller le dire aux autres ! L.]

* * *

[Hé Black ! Sale cabot ! L.]

[Malfoy ? S.]

[Sérieusement ? S.]

[Tu sais que Rodolphus est fiancé à Bellatrix ? L.]

[QUOI ? HAHAHAHA ! S.]

[Même moi qui le hait c'est cruel. S.]

[Par contre moi je suis fiancé à Narcissa... L.]

[QUOI ? S.]

[Salut connard ! L.]

* * *

[Lucius. C'est toi qui as dit à tout le monde que Rodolphus était le plus malheureux des hommes parce qu'il est fiancé à ma sœur ? N.]

[Non. L.]

[Lucius... N.]

[D'accord, mais avoue que c'est drôle. L.]

[Je vais épouser la pire commère de Poudlard... N.]

[Cela aurait pût être pire. T'aurais pût épouser ta soeur... L.]

* * *

Je ne sais pas si Lucius était une commère mais je l'aime bien comme ça.

Si je continue à écrire de leur côté, ils risquent d'être potentiellement légèrement OOC, mais bon, même les Mangemorts ont le droit de déconné.

En même temps, cette histoire n'est pas là pour être sérieuse.

Bises!


	45. Vexé

[Ok, les gars… R]

[On y va à 3 ! R]

[On y va quand tu dis 3 ? J.]

[Ou alors on compte jusqu'à 3 et on y va ? S.]

[Ou alors seulement 3 d'entre nous y vont ? P.]

[… R]

[Vous le faîte à chaque fois… Vous êtes lourds. R]

[Soit précis aussi Remus… S.]

[Tu aurai dû comprendre depuis le temps… J.]

[Et vous auriez dû retenir depuis le temps… R.]

[Moony, tu nous répètes qu'on est stupides… S.]

[Alors on s'adapte à tes propos. P]

[Je vous hais. R]

[Tu crois qu'on l'a vexé ? J.]

[En tout cas il a quitté la conversation... S.]

[On essaie de s'accorder à ce qu'il dit et voilà le résultat… P.]

[On se saigne aux quatre vents pour lui…S.]

[On ne dit pas au quatre sangs ? J.]

[… P]

[… S]

[Dans tous les cas, jolie phrase pour qu'il ne nous parle plus Peter. S.]

[Ouais, j'en suis assez fier. P]

[N'empêche vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de le vexer pour qu'il nous évite pendant qu'on s'entraîne à devenir Animagus ? J'ai un peu peur du retour de bâton... J.]


	46. Dragées

[Tu as fini le paquet Sirius ? P.]

[Yep Pete' ! Toutes les pires dragées de Bertie Crochue sont dans le même paquet. S.]

[Paquet que l'on va s'empresser d'offrir à James pour se venger. S.]

[Ce n'est pas trop méchant ? P.]

[Il nous a abandonné en plein milieu d'une superbe farce pour embrasser sa Lily. S.]

[Il le mérite ! S.]

[J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction ! P.]

[Dépose-le sur son lit, je vais le divertir. S]

[Tu as bien coloré les papiers d'emballage pour qu'ils soient de couleurs différentes hein ? S.]

[Sirius, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance quand il s'agit de nourriture. P.]

[Vrai. A toute ! S.]

[Il vient de monter dans le dortoir ! P.]

[Cool ! Au fait tu as vu Remus ? S.]

[Non, il s'est enfui directement après le contrôle de Potions… P.]

[Flûte je vais le chercher. S.]

[Je viens avec toi ! P.]

[Je ne pense pas Messieurs. Vous allez plutôt me suivre dans mon bureau. MM.]

[Zut ! S.]

* * *

[LES MECS ! J.]

[Remus est à l'infirmerie ! J.]

[Répondez-moi quoi ! J.]

[Il est pas bien du tout ! J.]

[Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S.]

[Désolé on a dût demander à Peeves de divertir McGo ! P.]

[Je ne sais pas… Il était tout triste parce qu'il a encore râté son contrôle de potions, alors je lui ai donné mon paquet de dragées surprises. Il les a toutes mangées puis il est devenu vert et… Vous croyez qu'il est devenu allergique à force d'en manger ? J.]

[Sans doute. S.]

[J'en suis sûr ! Et vous savez que vous pouvez me faire à 100% confiance quand il s'agit de nourriture. P.]

[Bon je vais le voir, je vous laisse. J.]

* * *

[On ne dira jamais rien ? S.]

[Jamais. Promis. P.]


	47. Bambi

Basé sur un post de Tumblr

* * *

[PADFOOT ! Opération Bambi ! BAMBI ! J.]

[James, il est trop tôt pour tes conneries ! Retourne te coucher ! S.]

[Remus approuve. Mais avec un vocabulaire plus fleuri. S.]

[SIRIUS ! BAMBI ARRIVE ! LA PREUVE QUE LILY A COUCHE AVEC MOI ARRIVE ! J.]

[RDV A L'HOPITAL ESPECE DE STUPIDE CABOT MALODORANT ! J.]

[OH MERDE ! Pour de vrai ? S.]

[On arrive. S.]

[Si j'arrive à réveiller Remus. S.]

[REVEILLE LE ! LILY VEUT SON TEE SHIRT ARC EN CIEL ! J.]

[ET ELLE RAJOUTE QUE CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE VENIR SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS ! J.]

[Quelle chance qu'il dorme avec. Parce qu'on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé dans ce bordel. S.]

[EST-CE QUE LE BEBE PEUT NAITRE AVEC DES LUNETTES ? J.]

[MON DIEU ! IMAGINE S'IL NAIT AVEC DES BOIS ? J.]

[Putain, calme-toi James ! BORDEL DE MERDE LA SEULE CHOSE D'ANORMALE QU'IL POURRAIT AVOIR CE SERAIT TA STUPIDITE ! GEEZ ! R.]

[On arrive. S.]

[Excuse Remus. Il n'est pas du matin. S.]

* * *

Merci pour mettre en favori, c'est super cool et ça me fait grave plaisir, mais les commentaires aussi. :)

Bises!


End file.
